White Noise
by Smileyishere
Summary: An odd girl transfers to Iwatobi. Orange hair, green eyes and piercings aren't the only thing that makes her stand out. where was she from? why is she here? I suck at summaries so please enjoy. This story contains coarse language.


**Chapter 1 -**

Hi there my name is Smiley, I hope you enjoy this burning piece of shit.

* * *

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing but Hikaru & co and bits and pieces of the storyline.

* * *

**FREEDOM**

"_Nii-san!" Her little feet padded against the water proofed tiles. An auburn hair boy raised his head before his features broke into a smile._

"_Hikaru!" _

"_Hik-a-u!" _his voice distorted as did his frame, she stopped running towards him. A familiar coldness rushed over her.

"**Hikaru!"**

Her green eyes snap open, darting upwards to see a similar pair staring back at her. She relaxes as she deemed the male hovering above her no threat.

"What?" the ginger glared through her sleep idled eyes. Her ditzy older brother, Kenji, presented her with a smile, too bright for the morning. She decided the best course of action was to wipe that smug little smirk off his smug little face, with a strong kick to his stomach

She regretted immediately as her foot collided with a concrete slab. She groaned, gently massaging her sore foot

"Oi that could've hurt me" he pouted, still hovering above her, which only annoyed her further.

"What do you want?" she growled, rubbing her eyes, grazing the piercings she'd forgotten to remove the night before.

"School, in ten minutes" he stated before shifting onto his knees.

"I don't want to go" she grumbled, wrapping the thin blanket around her shoulders and nuzzling her nose into her pillow. Kenji sighed as he pried off her blankets, she only replied with a sharp glare

"As your older brother, I demand you get up and go to school"

* * *

"Hika-neechan!"

her little brother called, he rushed out from the house with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and one in his hand, while Kenji locked up the house. "You forgot your toast!" he exclaimed, handing her the 'slightly too burnt to be edible' piece of toast. She painted a strained smile onto her lips and took the burnt bread

"Thank you, Aoba" taking a bite, but she regretted,

_It was cold_

She grumbled and continued to nibble while walking down the steps towards the main road. Kenji had finished locking the house and was giving Aoba a piggy back ride. The elder had a faint purple bruise under his eye and a slightly darker one on his cheek; she deemed them 'trophies of her victory'.

As he caught up to her, a pout appeared on his lips. "I can't believe you hit me" he sighed, exasperated, "I'm going to look like a thug on the first day!" he whined

"Battle scars, Kenji, they're battle scars" she spoke, feeling the two piercings under her lips move as she gave him a toothless smile.

"This is my turn" he spoke, lowering Aoba to the ground. "Samezuka, here I come!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist up.

"I'll walk Aoba to Iwatobi" Hikaru imitating her brother. She smiled, pulling out her fist to him, he gladly bumped his knuckle to hers. "Let's go Aoba" she spoke turning down the main road, walking her little brother to the elementary school.

* * *

She stepped into the classroom, a familiar chill washed over her, they were whispering, murmuring amongst themselves. She was different, with her bright orange hair and her face full of metal.

"Hello, I'm Miho Amakata, your home room teacher" the teacher smiled, she had brown hair cropped to her shoulders and large brown eyes. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Hikaru stared at the class for a little longer than necessary, dragging the class into an uncomfortable silence

"My name is Yamada Hikaru, I'm from Tokyo, please treat me kindly" she spoke monotonously, more silence followed as she bowed her head to the class. She fell rigid again as nothing happened. She glanced at the teacher whose name was too confusing for her to remember. She smiled back at her

"Why don't you sit next to Makoto-kun" Ms Ama-something smiled as a boy raised his hand. His hair dirty blonde and his eyes a bright green. He smiled warmly as she walked up to the seat. She couldn't will herself to return the smile, she only started at his face, trying to decipher as much as she could before she'd be deemed weird for staring too long.

"Hi, I'm Tachibana Makoto, nice to meet you" he shot her another smile, and raised his hand for her to take

"Yamada Hikaru" she replied softly gripped his hand before stealing it away and turning away, he tipped his head in confusion but shrugged it off and sent her, yet another smile, but she had already turned her attention to her note pad.

* * *

Hikaru wasn't surviving her first day so well. She had had her two worse subjects in the first half of the day, and she wasn't so sure she'd be able to face the class again after that first introduction.

_Nope_

She couldn't, it was like stuffing up 'silent night' in front of a giant crowd every step she took. They'd stare at her and whisper among themselves as she walked by. She should've been used to this,

The key word was _should've._

She continued through the hallway lost, though not really caring where her feet took her.

"Yamada-san!" a familiar voice called, her body became rigid as the quickened footsteps became louder and louder. She even contemplated running away, or telling him to shove off. But he was quick, standing in front of her before she could do either.

"Tachibana-san" Hikaru fidgeted, awkward with the sudden interaction. He puffed slightly, catching his breath before speaking.

"Ah, Yamada-san, would you like to si-

"OI YOU, ORANGATAN!" a loud military-like voice echoed through the hall cutting off the boy in front of her. She peaked over Tachibana's shoulder with difficulty; her diminutive height did not serve her well in these situations.

A short boy with dark brown hair and thick, black rimmed glasses stood confidently, pointing an accusing finger at her, he only reminded her of a sad power ranger. Tachibana turned around, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Ahh, Sasaejima-

"Makoto-senpai! Step aside, this rule breaking FEIND needs to be put in her place!" his voice loud as if he was talking through a wall.

"I wouldn't call he-

"Oi! Piercings and hair dye are illegal at this school! Your hair is long, you must tie it up! Hoodies are not part of the school uni-

As he continued to ramble, the ginger grew more and more irritated. Tachibana stood in front of her, creating a barrier between Sasae-Salsa and herself.

With the two distracted she quickly scuffling down the hallway, her heart was beating at a mile an hour, her hands cold with anger or fear, she couldn't tell. Her poker face that she had painstakingly worn the whole day had begun to crack, she only hoped it would stay put until the end of the day.

It probably won't.

Once she had taken a couple of random turns and was sure they didn't follow her. She leaned against the wall, sliding down until her bottom hit the floor. She put a shaky hand to her chest and closed her eyes, subtly trying to slow her rapid heartbeat.

"I haven't seen you around here before?"

Her eyes snap open, a not so quiet yelp jumps from her lips before she could stop it. She green eyes stare into his…

Pink ones?

He had bright magenta eyes and strawberry blond hair. This boy was so… energetic; it reminded Hikaru of her dim-witted brother.

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa, who are you?" his bright optics stare into her own. She sighed shakily before replying.

"Yamada Hikaru" she spoke as calmly as she could, though she was just about ready to jump up and sprint home.

"Hikaru? Hika-chan?" he tested her name like it was a foreign language. However, Hikaru just stares at him oddly, his personality was almost calming, though his overly excited personality annoyed her, he reminded her of Kenji.

While she was quietly raking her brain for ways to get out of her awkward predicament, the blonde had grabbed her hands, making her jump up to her feet. She didn't notice that he had continued talking after saying her name.

"Hika-chan! You should come eat with us!" before she could refuse, he had already dragged her up a flight of stairs

"O-oi! Hazuki!"

He suddenly pulled a halt, Hikaru, being slightly taller than the blonde, ran her nose into the back of his head.

She groaned, holding her throbbing nose as the blonde turned to face her, grabbing her hands into his.

"Na-gi-sa-kun" he spelled out for her, smiling as he did so. Hikaru just stared at the boy in awe as he grabbed her wrist and continued to weave through the halls and spontaneously running up stairs with her in tow.

"I really think I should head back to class" she stuttered

"nonsense, you need to make friends" he replied happily

They reached a door, she could only deduce as one to the roof. Nagisa dragging her to meet a group of boys, she guessed were his friends and maybe second years by their height.

"Nagisa! Where were you? You've missed half of lunch hour!" Exclaimed a voice she was praying not to hear until third period. She stood behind Nagisa in hopes of concealing herself behind the short boy.

"But Mako-chan! I found a new student!" he introduced before side stepping and revealing the cowering ginger. Hikaru stood awkwardly, fiddling with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Ahh, Yamada-san" Tachibana called, giving her an awkward smile

"Ehh?! Mako-chan knows Hika-chan?" exclaims Nagisa

"Yes, sort of" he stumbled, awkwardly smiling at her

Hikaru edged her way to the door, before quietly whispering to the blond.  
"Nagisa, I'm going back to class"

"Nonono, sit down!""He dragged her back and sat her down next to Tachibana and a shorter dark-haired boy.

* * *

After a few minutes, the boys got over the awkwardness, and chatted happily over there lunch. Hikaru silently chewed on the bread from the morning

"ah, Hika-chan! What're you eating" Nagisa pushed his face into her line of sight

"Bread" she pronounced,

"What kind of bread is that? I've never seen such dark bread" the taller male asked.

"Burnt bread" she replied, the steady grip on her cracking mask slowly slipping as they continued to speak

"Ahh, Yamada-san, you shouldn't eat burnt things, they'll give you a stomach ache!" Tachibana added, his face pulled into a worried frown

Genuine confusion washed over her, why where these people so nice? Her managers where never that caring, her brothers cared too much but that was expected.

She liked it.

She always liked the idea of friendship, but never found a reason to pursue it.

"Tachibana-kun, your face will wrinkle if you keep it like that" her was voice louder, calmer than what it was before, a small sly smirk rested on her lips

She liked this group

The group looked surprised, even the quiet Nanase turned his attention to her face.

They were nice.

She had a feeling that she would be sitting with them for a while.

* * *

_1. Yamada Hikaru_

_2. Sasoukibe Ryouta_

_3. Tachibana Makoto_

"Wow, Yamada is so smart!" a nameless student complimented to a group of her friends, her eyes still on the paper.

"Yeah! Apparently she came from one of the best schools in Tokyo" another added

Two weeks had pasted since her first day, and she had finally begun to settle in. the metal in her face still garnered a few stares and comments but nothing out of the usual

"I heard she was kicked out" the latter girl said

"Drugs? I dunno, she looks like the type" they continued to mutter to themselves as Hikaru dug her nails into her hands. Her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

Her eyebrows pull into an annoyed scowl, her hands now balled into fists as she glared at the group

"Do you study a lot? Yamada-san" the olive eyed male beside her

"No, not a lot" she seethed, Makoto glanced at the group before looking back at Hikaru

"it's ok you know, we'll always be there to back you up" he said with a smile, Hikaru turned to face him immediately, her hands no longer clenched, her face one of surprise as oppose of anger.

"Thank you" she muttered, turning away

"Yamada! Tachibana! Enough talk, open your notebooks!"

* * *

End of first chapter

Please ignore the awkward wording and the horrible grammar, I need to find a beta

-smiley


End file.
